1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a housing and a method for making the housing, particularly to a housing of electronic devices and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
A housing for electronic devices usually includes a main body and a transparent cover/face plate. A traditional method for making the housing is forming the main body and the transparent plate separate from each other. Then, the transparent plate is adhered to the main body to form the housing by a method of ultrasonic bonding or heated welding. However, the method of adhering the transparent plate to the main body cannot always achieve a desired level of airproof and dustproof performance. Thus, moisture and dust in the ambient air can enter into the electronic device and damage to the electronic device.
An injection molding process may produce a housing with the transparent plate integrally formed together, which can achieve a desired level of airproof and dustproof performance. A decorative layer is formed on the transparent plate by IMD (insert mold decoration) in a mold. However, the IMD process and the forming of the integrated transparent plate and main body are separate process. This will greatly reduce the production efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.